


Sunshine

by ChrisDaCracker



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DC Universe, Justice League, Justice League AU - Fandom
Genre: Adopted Siblings, Autistic Clark Kent, Autistic Tim Drake, Deaf Character, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Protective Bruce Wayne, daddy bats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24920899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisDaCracker/pseuds/ChrisDaCracker
Summary: The decimation of Krypton is set 20 years later than intended, Jor-El and Lara Lor Van have their son Kal-El 20 years later than what was originally planned. However, no matter the decade, Krypton will meet its demise and little Kal-El must now grow up on a whole new planet, with a whole new, arguably stranger, and bigger family.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Bruce Wayne/Selina Kyle, Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne, Jonathan/Martha Kent
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

The once beautiful yellow sun that Krypton had prided itself on was now a blood red, turning their once beautiful blue sky into a scene only fit for a massacre. Jor-El and Lara were running through the streets, pushing through the crowds of screaming people. As they finally made it to their home, the tremors started, splitting the streets into pieces and taking innocent lives with them, swallowing them whole. Families grabbed and held onto each other, praying that this wouldn't be their last day but Jor-El knew better, he had known this would happen 4 years ago, they hadn't listened then. And now, it was too late, too late for all of them, except maybe one, one innocent life could still be saved. As they climbed the stairs of their home and made it into what they had designated as "the launch room", that one little life squirmed in his blankets, crying his heart out. Lara quietly rocked him as Jor prepared the ship, the ship that would save his son and his species. "Lara, it's time." As tears poured from her eyes she kissed the little one gently on his head and swiped the stray curl from his eyes. "I love you, my little Kal-El, be better than us, be brave my son." She passed the infant to his father, who kissed him lightly on the head and said, "I love you my son, you will be the best of our species, you will pave a new and better way, be brave my child, your mother and I will always be there to guide you." He placed his only son into the rocket and sent him off into the stars. As the little blue and red rocket blasted off into the sky, Lara and Jor-El held each other in their last moments, proud of the man their son would become. 

The League had gotten a distress call from Gotham's mayor, something about a rocket ship landing in the bay. Batman had of course wanted to go alone but the League insisted on going with him, just in case. As they landed near Gotham Bay, they saw the bright blue and red rocket ship on the shore, nobody had showed up yet, the League was the first on the scene. Flash was the first one to reach the rocket ship, Diana coming in behind him and ripping the door off its hinges. What they saw left them both standing dumbly with their mouths open is shock. A tiny, pale-skinned baby with the brightest blue eyes they had ever seen stared back at them. The baby didn't even look to be a year old yet. Diana gently picked him up, murmuring sweet nothings to him when he started to fuss. After a few minutes in her arms, the baby relaxed and went back to sleep. Batman walked up to Diana with a scanner and Diana scowled at him. "Batman, he's a child, a baby, there is no reason to-" Batman ignored her, "He looks like a baby but we don't know what he is, he could be a threat." Diana sighed but gave the child to him, frowning and folding her arms across her chest. Batman moved the scanner across the child's body while Martian Manhunter began to read his mind. The scanner came up with nothing, it couldn't identify the child's species. The baby squirmed in his arms but quieted down again when Batman moved him closer to his chest. "My mind reading is complete, he is a 3 month old child but I am not sure from what planet he comes from, however, I am quite sure he is not of Earth origin." 

The baby snuggled further into Batman's chest. Diana smiled at him. "What do we do with the child? We can't give him to government officials, they'll just experiment on him and we clearly can't leave him here." Flash smiled and tickled the baby's feet,"He's cute, but me and Iris already have the twins, we aren't looking to have anymore kids right now." The rest of the Leaguers agreed, they were not ready to take in a child right now. Then Diana got an idea, "What about you Bruce?" Bruce raised an eyebrow behind the cowl, "What about me?" Martian Manhunter chimed in, "Well Batman you do have the most experience with adopting abandoned children on a whim, you also have the resources to care for the child properly." Batman looked down at the tiny baby who looked back at him with his beautiful blue eyes and Batman's heart opened. "Alright." 

"You hear that little one? You're gonna go home with the big bad bat." Flash brushed the curls from the infant's eyes. "So we are all in agreement, correct? The child will stay with Batman?", Diana asked. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Well if that's all settled, I have to get the little one situated, I'll keep in touch." Batman walked off to the Batmobile as the rest of the Leaguers flew off to their respective homes. As Batman climbed into the Batmobile, the baby wiggled in his arms. "Alright little man, you win." He set the baby on the passenger seat and let him explore, disabling all the buttons for a few minutes. He also needed to figure out a way to get the kid home safely, it's not like he had a car seat for a 3 month old readily available. He decided to set the child in his lap, pulling the seat belt across both of them. Once the little one was settled, he reactivated all of the buttons and sped off into the night, on his way back to Wayne Manor. The baby was quiet the whole ride there, the only sound Batman could hear from him were light suckling noises. He looked down to see the infant had two fingers in his mouth. "I am not ready for this", Bruce thought. 

Once they arrived at the cave, he gently picked up the little boy and placed him near his chest. The baby looked up at him and cooed gently. Bruce smiled, "Hey little one, are you happy?" The baby rested his head on the bat symbol. Just as Bruce was about to put him down to remove the suit, Alfred walked into the cave. "Master Bruce, glad to see you in one piece, who is the child?" The baby tilted his head at Alfred. "That reminds me, he needs a name." Bruce set the baby down onto one of the nearby medical tables. "The League was called to investigate a rocket ship that had landed in the bay area, the child was inside the ship. I scanned him but the reading couldn't figure out what species he is, definitely not human, and Martian Manhunter was able to read his mind. We found out that he is 3 months old, the League decided that I was the better equipped to handle a stray kid", Bruce finished as he began undressing. Alfred quietly walked up the little boy who was currently trying to put his foot in his mouth. "Well hello there little Master, now now, let's not put our toes in our mouths." He picked up the baby who settled in against his chest, eyes struggling to stay open. Bruce, now in civilian clothes looked to Alfred, "Al, I'm not sure the League made the right decision in placing him with me, the youngest child I've ever adopted was 9, I don't know how to take care of a baby." Alfred frowned at him, "Master Bruce, nobody is ever ready for a baby, no matter if they are adopted on a whim or given 9 months to prepare, you can never be ready, but you are an amazing man and father and I am quite sure you are capable of giving this little one the best possible care." Finished with his little speech Alfred gave the baby back to Bruce. "Now if you'll excuse me, I believe we need the proper supplies for the little Master, I will return shortly." 

"Alright little man, we gotta get you a name but for now how about we take a bath, huh?" The baby blinked at him. "I will take that as a yes then." Bruce walked into one of the nearby bathrooms, baby wiggling in his arms. As he waited for the water to warm in the bathtub he finally got a good look at his newest addition. He was so tiny, his cheeks were rosy pink, he had a tiny button nose, and big beautiful blue eyes that were almost silver. His hair was long for a baby, dark ringlets kept falling over his eyes, one stubborn curl in the shape of an s covered his forehead. He had long, dark eyelashes that complimented his pale skin. In short, he was a beautiful baby and Bruce's heart swelled looking at him. Once the tub was full, he placed the sleepy child in the warm water. The baby's eyes kept closing and opening again, fighting sleep. Bruce washed him with a soft washcloth, making sure every little crevice was cleaned. As he poured shampoo in the infant's hair, he realized that he would be doing this for a few years and he smiled at the thought. "I promise you little one that I will always take care of you, you're family now." The baby yawned and smiled up at Bruce. As Bruce was drying him off, Alfred came back in with a few paper bags. Bruce looked up, "I assume those are the supplies you mentioned earlier?", Bruce asked raising his eyebrow. 

"Of course sir, now this isn't everything an infant will need, however, it should suffice for the evening." He pulled out various items suitable for young children, passing a few onto Bruce so that he could get the little one ready for bed. Once the child was dressed for bed, Bruce picked him up and gestured for Alfred to follow him. As they walked down the hall Bruce said, "Tomorrow is going to be a busy day, I'm going to need you to watch him tomorrow morning for a few hours while I take care of the legal side of this." Alfred nodded, "How are you going to explain the child's appearance? I'm sure you aren't going to tell people he came from a spaceship." Bruce rolled his eyes, "Of course not, he's young enough that I can say he's my biological child or I'll say I adopted him." Alfred nodded, " Very good sir, well if I am no longer in need of assistance, I shall take my leave. goodnight sirs." With that, Alfred turned the corner to return to his bedroom for the night. "Well, guess it's just us for the rest of the night, isn't it bud?" The baby didn't respond, already fast asleep. Bruce entered his room, walking to his bed, he removed some pillows from the head of his bed, forming a barricade of sorts for the child. Bruce rubbed his eyes and yawned, today had been a very long day and he still quite a bit to do tomorrow. With that thought in his head, he laid down next to the barricade and shut his eyes, letting sleep take him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Clark finally gets a name and meets the rest of the Batfam while Bruce figures out how he's going to take care of a baby with his other responsibilities. While the kids are at school and Bruce contemplates his decisions, Alfred fawns over his youngest grandchild.

Damian was the first to wake up and get ready for the day. Once he had showered and gotten dressed he walked into Dick's room to wake him up. Dick had a bad habit of ignoring his alarm or just not turning it on the previous night. Usually their father would wake him up but it looked like he wasn't up yet himself. Damian shook Dick's shoulder, "Hey Grayson, it's time to wake up, you're going to be late." Dick groaned and rolled over, shoving Damian's hands away,"Just gimme 5 more minutes, k Dami?" Damian rolled his eyes, walking into Dick's bathroom and coming back with a cup filled with water. "If you don't wake up Grayson, I will resort to creative measures." Dick ignored him. "Alright, I warned you." Damian poured the cup on Dick's head, smirking as Dick sputtered and coughed before glaring at him. "What was that for?" Damian shrugged, "You didn't listen." 

Once Dick had finally gotten ready and rushed down the stairs for breakfast he was met with a really weird sight. Everyone was staring at Bruce who had just walked in with a baby in his arms. Jason was the first to speak, "Fucking hell, not again, you gotta keep it in your pants B." Helena snorted into her oatmeal and Damian rolled his eyes. "What? It's true! So who's the mother this time?" Duke chuckled behind his hand and Bruce glared at him. "There is no mother, he's not biologically mine. The League rescued him yesterday and we decided that it would be best for him to stay with us." Damian raised an eyebrow, "You mean permanently?" Bruce nodded, "It seems that way." Dick walked over to Bruce and grabbed the baby from his arms, "Hello little guy, what's your name?" The baby smiled at Dick, trying to shove as many fingers as he could into his mouth. "He doesn't have a name quite yet, I was hoping you guys could help me come up with something." Cassandra smiled at Bruce and signed, "He's so cute!" Bruce smiled back at her, "He is pretty cute, isn't he?" 

Alfred gave Dick a baby bottle, "Since the young master is already in your arms, will you feed him?" Dick nodded and grabbed the bottle, letting the baby nurse on it. "What about Clark?" Bruce looked at Damian, "As a name?" Damian nodded, "Clark Calvin Wayne." Bruce reached over and ruffled his hair, "That sounds perfect." Damian's chest puffed out with pride as he went back to his breakfast. The newly christened Clark had emptied his bottle and was now dozing off again in Dick's arms. Bruce smiled at the pair, he had no idea what the hell he was doing but he couldn't deny how his heart swelled watching the baby interact with his eldest. Alfred cleared his throat, "I am sorry to interrupt but I believe the kids are going to be late if they don't finish up soon. Jason looked at the clock and his eyes widened, "Oh shit I can't be late again!" He shoveled the rest of his breakfast into his mouth and grabbed his keys from the counter, "See you guys later!" he said as he sprinted towards the garage. "Language!", Bruce yelled after him, rolling his eyes. He would have to remind Jason more often about swearing now that there was a baby in the house. 

The rest of the kids finished up, waving to Bruce and Alfred before dashing off to the garage, Dick ruffling Clark's hair and handing him over to Bruce. Clark reached his hands up to Bruce, giggling as he patted Bruce's face with his tiny hands. "Hello little one, was breakfast yummy?" Clark smiled at him and kept patting. "I will take that as a yes." He turned to Alfred, "I'm going to the office and I don't think I can take him with me, can you watch him for maybe an hour or two?" Alfred nodded, "Of course Master Bruce, I'm sure the little one and I will get along splendidly, won't we young master?" Clark turned his smile towards Alfred before snuggling into Bruce's chest. Bruce gently ran a hand through is curls, "I'll be right back, ok Clark?" Bruce gave the little boy to Alfred and grabbed his keys, "I'll be back in a few hours, it shouldn't take too long." Alfred nodded and Bruce made his way to the garage. "Alright young master, it's going to be just us for a while." Clark started to whine and squirmed in Alfred's arms. "Come on now, none of that." He gently rubbed the infant's back, trying to get him calm but Clark just wasn't having it, tears started to pour from his eyes and his little whines were turning into loud cries. Alfred sighed, this was going to be a long few hours.

Bruce could already tell this was going to be a long day. He had called Lucious ahead of time, telling him what he needed to do at the office. Lucious of course agreed, but suggested he claim Clark as his biological child, rather than his adopted one. He said it would be easier for the both of them to forge documents. That wasn't what was bothering him though, what was bothering him was the little part of his brain that kept saying he was hurting this child by claiming him. He was purposefully putting a target on this child's back. He knew that the last name Wayne carried a lot of power which would help Clark but it also carried a lot of... negativity. Damian and Helena had to deal with it, but they were introduced at a much older age to the general public than Clark will be and they were not by any stretch of the imagination normal kids, they could handle it. Bruce sighed spinning in his office chair as he thought, "Is this the right thing to do?" 

Alfred was about to lose his mind, the baby had started crying as soon as Bruce left and didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon. Alfred was sitting on the living room couch, bouncing the baby up and down, trying to get him to calm down. Finally, Clark gave up and shoved his fingers into his mouth. Alfred frowned, he needed to put a stop to that. Carrying Clark he went up the stairs and into what would soon be Clark's room, opening one of the drawers and grabbing one of the new pacifiers he had bought for the little one the previous night. He pulled Clark's fingers from his mouth, "Now now young sir, we do not eat our fingers." Clark whined until the pacifier was popped into his mouth. He gave it an experimental suck, and, satisfied, he laid his head on Alfred's chest and began to doze off. "You are going to be trouble, aren't you Master Clark?" The baby looked up at Alfred and smiled behind his pacifier. Alfred decided now would probably be a good time to put Clark down for a nap while he got the house together. He placed the baby in his little barricade in Bruce's room, smiling down at the little boy and running his hand through his curls until Clark fell asleep. After a few minutes Alfred got up and left the room, intent on getting Clark's room set up properly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark is now legally Bruce's youngest son which means the Wayne family has to plan a baby shower, also Bruce, Jason, and of course Clark have a family moment.

Once Bruce had finished getting Clark's proper documents sorted out, he thanked Lucious one more time and left the office, taking out his phone to call Alfred. As he waited for Alfred to pick up, he rubbed his hands through his hair and sighed. He was officially the father of Clark Calvin Wayne, his youngest son. Alfred finally picked up the phone, "Hello Master Bruce, I assume everything has been taken care of?" "Yes, I pushed Clark's documents through, they are being finalized right now." Alfred smiled, "That's wonderful Master Bruce, congratulations." Bruce smiled, "Thank you, Alfred, how's Clark doing?" Bruce could hear tiny laughter in the background and his smile grew wider. "He cried when you first left, but he calmed down eventually and now we're having a light brunch." "He cried?", Bruce asked, a frown appearing across his face. "Yes, it seems that in these past 2 days, little Clark has grown very attached to you." Bruce could hear Clark starting to fuss in the background. He shook his head, the kid stepped into his life 2 days ago and was already attached, and if he were being honest with himself, he was getting pretty attached to the little boy too. "I'll be home in about 20 minutes, do you need anything while I'm out?", Bruce asked. "I don't believe I do, everything for young Master Clark has already been ordered", Alfred said. "Alright, see you soon" 

As Bruce stepped through Wayne Manor's big oak doors, he heard laughter echoing through the halls. As he walked into the living room, he saw Alfred trying to put a shirt on Clark who refused to sit still. "Come on now young master, you need to be properly clothed", Alfred said, trying to stifle a laugh. "What on Earth is going on here?", Bruce asked chuckling lightly. "It seems the little one is against shirts," Bruce walked over and picked Clark up, cuddling him against his chest. "Are you giving Alfred a hard time?", he asked running his hand through Clark's curly hair. Alfred passed the shirt to Bruce, "perhaps you will have better luck with the little one." Bruce laid Clark on the couch, putting a hand on his tummy to keep him still while he pulled the shirt over Clark's head. "There we go, that wasn't so bad now was it?" Clark started to whine so Bruce picked him up again, gently rubbing his back to keep Clark calm. Clark continued to fuss, grabbing the collar of the shirt and pulling on it. Both Bruce and Alfred looked at each other in confusion. "He hasn't reacted like this to his other clothing has he?", Bruce asked. Alfred shook his head, "perhaps he's sensitive to the fabric? I believe Cassie and Tim both had similar issues." Bruce raised an eyebrow, both Cassie and Tim had sensory issues, could Clark have them too? Clark whined and began tugging at his collar harder, tears starting to collect in his eyes. Bruce laid Clark down on the couch again, quickly removing the shirt. As soon as the shirt was gone, Clark stopped crying and smiled at Bruce again. "That shirt didn't feel to good, did it?", Bruce asked, picking Clark up again and rubbing his back soothingly. Alfred grabbed the shirt, looking at the tag. "Master Tim and Cassie both have a sensitivity towards polyester, could that be what was irritating him?" 

Bruce looked down at Clark who seemed to have completely calmed down. "It could be, I'll head down to the cave to do some tests, I haven't had a chance to do that yet." Alfred nodded. "Of course, Master Bruce." Alfred walked off, probably to go clean or organize something. Bruce took Clark into the Batcave, setting him on one of the medical tables. "Alright little guy, I need you to lie still for me so the scanner can scan you properly, ok?" Clark giggled and squirmed, making grabby hands for Bruce. Bruce chuckled and placed a hand on his head, keeping the baby still while the scanner did its job. Once it finished, Bruce took a look at the readings, gently rubbing Clark's tummy to keep him calm. The readings were strange, Clark didn't have any allergies but it looked as though he was hyper sensitive. He would have to keep an eye on that. He picked up Clark and headed to his room, he needed to test Clark's sensitivity. Walking into Clark's bedroom he grabbed a few of his shirts. He put Clark in one after another, monitoring Clarks responses to them. Once all the shirts had been tested, he split them into two piles and checked the tags of the ones Clark had had a negative reaction with. Every single one had polyester in them. "Well Clark, it seems that we're gonna have to keep polyester away from you." Clark giggled and placed a thumb in his mouth. Bruce took Clark back downstairs, he would have to check all of Clark's clothing but Jason should be coming home soon, he had an early release day today. As soon as that thought crossed his mind, he heard the front door opening. "Yo, anybody here? Oh hey B, hey Clark", Jason said setting his keys down. "Did you get Clark's shit figured out?", Jason asked. "Language Jason, and yes, everything has been sorted out." Jason rolled his eyes at the language comment before asking, "So he's yours now?" Bruce nodded. Jason's face lit up, "Then we're gonna have to throw you a baby shower!", Jason said laughing. "Jay, that really isn't necessary, there's no reason to-" Jason shook his head "No, no, too late the idea is already sprouting, we should have it in the gardens and invite all your friends, you have friends right B?" Bruce rolled his eyes, "I don't have a lot of free time, I do have a company to run and 8 kids to take care of as well as this entire city." 

"So I'll take that as a no then", Jason laughed. "You need friends B, what about the League, aren't they your friends?" Bruce had to keep from rolling his eyes. "The League is not my focus right now", Bruce said. "So, no. Well I'm going to invite them anyway." Bruce facepalmed and said, "Jason Todd-Wayne don't you dare." Jason laughed and made his way upstairs, "No promises!" Bruce groaned and looked down at Clark who looked very confused. Bruce chuckled. "Your brother is going to be the death of me." Just then Alfred walked into the living room, a confused look covering his face. "What's this I hear about a baby shower?" Bruce groaned again, "Jason has his mind set on throwing a baby shower, I have no idea why." Alfred smirked, "Well should I order a caterer? Make invites? Oh, perhaps we should invite your employees from Wayne Enterprises." Bruce glared at Alfred, "We're not throwing a baby shower." Alfred was unfazed, he had taught Bruce the "batglare" after all. "I understand your hesitation Master Bruce, however, I feel as though a baby shower would be the perfect opportunity to introduce young master Clark to the world, it will have to be done eventually." Bruce sighed, Alfred was right, one of the downsides of being a billionaire was random people constantly being in your business, they would eventually find out about Clark, it would be better for them to find out on his terms. "Alright fine, but please don't go over the top, it's a baby shower, not a gala." Alfred smirked, "Of course, Master Bruce." 

Clark started to fuss, it was getting close to lunchtime. "Alright little man, I hear you", Bruce said making his way to the kitchen. Feeding Clark was kind of therapeutic for him, the soft sounds of Clark nursing, how dependent he was on Bruce, it felt nice to be needed. Of course his older kids needed him, but not in the same way. It also blew his mind how he was going to get to watch Clark grow up, from infant to adult. He will never get to have an experience quite like this with his older children. Speaking of his older children, he needed to know what Jason was planning with this whole baby shower thing. Once Clark had finished, he burped him and then made his way up the stairs. Jason was on his computer, looking something up. "Do I even want to know what you're doing?", Bruce asked trying (and failing) to hide his smirk. Jason quickly switched tabs, glaring up at Bruce. "It's a surprise, you can't see." Bruce raised an eyebrow but left it alone, walking to sit on Jason's bed before beckoning him to come sit. "So how do you feel about this whole situation?" Jason shrugged his shoulders, "I don't mind having a baby in the house if that's what you mean, I'm not 12 B, I'm not gonna get jealous or anything." Bruce laughed and ruffled his hair, "Of course not, I just wanted to make sure you were ok with this whole thing, it was kind of sudden." Jason rolled his eyes, "It was more than sudden B."

Clark giggled, making grabby hands at Jason. Jason looked up at Bruce, confused and kind of startled. "He wants you to hold him Jay, is that alright?" Jason nodded, grabbing Clark and placing him on his lap. Clark immediately snuggled into Jason's chest, eyes starting to close. Jason smiled softly and placed a hand on Clark's head. Bruce could tell Jason wasn't used to someone being this physically affectionate with him but he saw Jason's eyes twinkle. Bruce sighed and wrapped Jay in a one armed hug. "So is he the last one?", Jason asked, smirking. Bruce grumbled, "I hope so, 8 of you kids is more than enough for me." 8 kids... 2 days ago he had 7. He looked at Clark who was clearly fighting sleep. "Here, I'll go put him down for a nap", Bruce said, gently grabbing Clark. Walking into his bedroom, he placed Clark in his little barricade. Bruce sighed, he really needed that crib they had ordered to come. He loved Clark, he really did, the little boy was a pleasure to have but waking up to him squirming around at 6 in the morning was not as pleasurable to say the least. He gently placed a kiss on Clark's forehead, rubbing his back until the baby went to sleep. 

He made his way back into Jason's bedroom, sitting back down on his bed. "Are you sure you're ok with this?", Bruce asked. Jason raised an eyebrow,"Yeah B, it's cool with me, I like the little guy, everybody does. Damian's thrilled not to be the youngest anymore." Bruce snorted, "I'm sure he's going to love telling Clark what to do." Jason chuckled, "He doesn't already?" Bruce smiled before looking off into space, "You don't think this is too fast? It's only been 2 days." Jason shrugged his shoulders, a look of amusement crossing his face, "I thought adopting random kids on a whim and falling in love with them in 5 seconds was your thing." Bruce smirked,"Yes well, this time is different." "Well yeah, sort of, but it's kinda the same thing too, we're used to it by now B. Really, nobody has a problem with this." Jason got up to grab his bookbag, "Besides, if you're taking care of a baby that means you won't be paying as much attention to me, I could use that to my advantage." As he pulled out his history textbook he smiled up at Bruce who did not look amused. "Rest assured, I will still be paying plenty of attention to you, young man." Jason laughed brightly, "Sure you will dad."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wayne family has a baby shower (sort of) for little Clark and it kinda goes wrong but not really

The turnout for the Wayne family baby shower was pretty surprising. Bruce knew a lot of people would show up, not for Clark but to try and rub elbows with him. There were plenty of those but there were also a lot of people genuinely interested in meeting his youngest heir. He held Clark in his arms tightly, standing on the balcony as he watched the crowd below. Clark whined and buried his head in Bruce's chest. Bruce gently shushed him, rubbing his back gently, "I know little one, I don't like this either." Just as he was about to head downstairs to greet his "friends", Damian walked in wrestling with his tie. "Father, I require your assistance." Bruce chuckled, setting Clark down in a nearby chair while he helped Damian with his tie. "Forgive me father but this seems unnecessary." Bruce sighed, "I know son, it wasn't my idea." Damian frowned, deep in thought. Bruce chuckled, like father like son. Clark started to fuss in his chair so Bruce quickly picked him up again. He looked down at his youngest who had tears in his eyes. Bruce ran a hand through his dark locks, he could feel a tantrum coming on. 

He ushered Damian out the room, grabbing Clark's pacifier on his way out. Clark nursed furiously on it, he was clearly agitated, whining behind his pacifier and balling his tiny fists into Bruce's tux. "Hey, it's ok baby, you're ok." As he walked to the backdoor to greet his guests he saw Tim sitting in one of the loveseats, wringing his hands nervously and biting his bottom lip. "Hey kiddo, you alright?" Tim looked up, eyes darting all around the room but never quite meeting Bruce's eyes. He sat down next to Tim, careful not to brush up against him and cause a sensory overload. Tim nodded but still couldn't look Bruce in the face. "Hey bud, it's ok if you don't want to come out with us, we're just going to introduce Clark and talk to a few people, you don't have to go." Tim finally met Bruce's eyes before staring back down at the floor. "It's ok B, I just need a minute, too loud, is that ok?" Bruce gently placed his hand on Tim's shoulder, careful to make sure Tim could see his hand moving so he could track it. "That's perfectly fine, let me know when you're ready." Tim smiled sheepishly at Bruce and quietly thanked him.

As Bruce stepped outside he was met with an array of smiling faces, some sincere, some not. Clark looked scared and uncomfortable, burying his face into Bruce's chest and whining when unfamiliar hands reached out to him. Bruce gently rubbed his back, trying to keep the tears and the tantrum at bay. As he pushed through the crowd, trying to make his way to the platform to properly introduce Clark he saw someone in the crowd. At first he thought his eyes were playing tricks on him but as he looked closer he saw Selena staring back at him. Walking towards her he asked "Selena, what are you doing here?" Selena smirked at him, "Well that's one way to greet me, hello to you to Mr. Wayne." Bruce rolled his eyes, "Hello Ms. Kyle, how are you?" "I'm doing pretty well Mr. Wayne, and who is this little one?", Selena cooed, waving at the baby. Clark lifted his head and turned his eyes to Selena, smiling and cooing right back. 

Selena laughed, eyes twinkling in amusement. She was beautiful, she could've been anything she wanted and yet she chose to be a thief. Bruce would never understand that. "What's his name?", Selena asked laughing at the squirmy baby in Bruce's arms. Bruce smiled at his little one, God this kid had him wrapped around his little finger. "Clark Calvin Wayne, Damian came up with it." Clark looked up at Bruce, smiling and waving his hands excitedly. "That's a wonderful name, how old is he?" Bruce smiled, it seemed his youngest son had a thing for beautiful women. "He's 3 months, I found him about a week ago." Selena raised an eyebrow but chose not to comment. "I'll tell you later, in private", Bruce said, lowering his voice. Selena nodded and was about to say more before one of Bruce's employees called out to him. "Hey Mr. Wayne!" Bruce pretended not to hear his name being called, walking towards the platform set up in the garden. Duke was already sitting in one of the chairs, arms raised above his head and a mischievous glint in his eye. Bruce sat down next to him, raising his eyebrow, "What are you planning?" Duke looked up at his father, smiling innocently, "What do you mean?" Bruce rolled his eyes, he's been doing that a lot lately, "You know exactly what I mean." Duke just shrugged his shoulders in response. 

Clark started to look uncomfortable again, burying his head in Bruce's chest and softly crying. Duke looked at the infant in concern, "Is he ok?" Bruce nodded his head, gently shushing the baby and rubbing his back. "He's not very social, he seemed to like Selena though." Duke laughed, "Of course he did." He waved his hands, getting Clark's attention and pulling silly faces at him. Clark giggled, reaching out to Duke to be picked up. Duke gently grabbed him, pulling more silly faces at Clark. Bruce sighed, it was time. He got up to gather all of his kids. He found Dick and Jason talking to Selena, Helena and Cassie were ignoring everyone in favor of speaking to each other, Cassie signing excitedly and Helena laughing in response. Bruce didn't catch what was said but something was going on. He chose to ignore it, he still needed to find Tim and Damian. 

He found both of them still inside. Tim looked a lot calmer now, he still looked a bit nervous but not as much. Bruce came and sat down next to Tim, placing a hand on his shoulder, "You ok Tim?" Tim nodded, smiling shyly at his dad. "We're about to start, do you boys want to come or do you want to stay inside?" Damian looked to Tim who gave their father an embarrassed look, he wasn't quite ready to be swarmed with nosy adults. Bruce gave him a reassuring smile before looking to Damian. Damian looked between the two before looking back at his father. "I wish to stay here with Timothy father." 

Bruce smiled, God he was proud of how far his kid had come. When Damian first came to live with them, he was reserved and very rarely if ever showed any compassion for his older siblings or for him for that matter. Now he wanted to stay with his older son to make sure he was ok. Bruce couldn't hide his smile, ruffling Damian's hair affectionately and rubbing Tim's kneecap. As he walked back out towards the platform he realized that Jason had run off again. "Maybe he went to use the restroom." 

Bruce walked up to the platform, smiling before clearing his throat to get everyone's attention. "Welcome, everyone, I hope you're all enjoying yourselves, I know my employees are, they don't have to work", the crowd chuckled. Bruce continued, "But today is a pretty special day, I have someone I'd like you all to meet." Duke gave Clark to Bruce who squirmed in his arms before settling down again. "This is Clark Calvin Wayne, he's my youngest son." The crowd started rising in volume, people throwing questions left and right, reporters trying to push their way to the front so their question could be heard above the others. 

Bruce raised a hand,"I know everyone must have a lot of questions right now, but my family and I are not quite ready to address those questions. Our main concern is getting the little one assimilated, I hope you all understand. But please continue to enjoy yourselves here." With that he walked off the platform and back into the house, his kids following close behind. Bruce found Tim and Damian still in the same spot, but still no Jason. He turned to the rest of his brood, "Has anyone seen Jay?" Everyone shrugged their shoulders but not quite making eye contact with their father. Bruce raised an eyebrow at this but decided not to comment quite yet. He sat down next to Tim, "You doing ok?" Tim nodded, leaning on Bruce. Just then, he heard the crowd outside scream, a blue cloud passing through, dying their expensive clothes. Bruce groaned, he already knew who was responsible. He turned to Dick,"please tell me that wasn't Jason." Dick shrugged his shoulders, trying (and failing) to keep his laughter under control. Duke and Cassandra were laughing hysterically as people began to flock to their cars in a panic. "How did he even do that?", Duke asked. Cassandra shrugged her shoulders and signed to him, "What even is it? The blue stuff I mean." Damian walked over to the nearby window, staring intently at the blue clouds covering the garden. "I believe those are colored smoke bombs, you can find them online, they are very common in gender reveals." Bruce sighed but couldn't help but smirk, that's why Jason had picked blue. 

"Father, what are you going to do about the guests? This can't be good publicity." Bruce shrugged, he couldn't even bring himself to be that mad at Jason he never even wanted to do this in the first place. Taking a look at his kids, they didn't seem to mind people leaving either. "I'm sure one of m guys in publicity will handle it." Damian raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. Clark began to whine fussily and Bruce sighed, it was definitely someone's nap time. "I'm going to put him down for a nap, someone find Jason and tell him we need to have a little talk."


End file.
